


think of me and burn

by unfinishedidea



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane catches sight of Aisha halfway through the service, hanging in the back, shrouded in shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think of me and burn

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this pairing since I saw [this amazing gif set](http://giganticism.tumblr.com/post/15462630748/zoe-saldana-and-paula-patton-as-kickass-spies-oh) of Zoe Saldana and Paula Patton being badass spies in love. I ended up writing it for [](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile)[**picfor1000**](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/). I'm only *mumble mumble* seven months late. Prompt photo [here](http://anonym.to/?http://www.flickr.com/photos/emdot/45750507/lightbox/), which was more relevant to the story before I had to cut out swaths of it to fit 1000 words (it's 1000 words by Google Docs standards, I swear). Thanks as always to the wonderful [lynnmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster), who manages to turn out fabulous betas even after months and years of fic drought from me. Title is technically a lyric from The Rhythm of The Night by Corona, but I'm using the [Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jcw720SivGg) version.

Trevor’s funeral is on a Monday. There are less than a handful of people surrounding the plain casket. 

Jane catches sight of Aisha halfway through the service, hanging in the back, shrouded in shadows.

They’d met in training. The last time Jane had seen her had been when an op went south in Colombia, years ago. Jane remembers her smile, her easy laugh, the way she carelessly pulled her hair up when it annoyed her. There were rumors after she disappeared.

Aisha nods at her. When the service is over, she’s nowhere to be found. 

 

They get a mission; the objective is one of their own, someone high up on the food chain. Ethan looks bored, but Will’s eyes widen like a cartoon caricature. 

“Holy shit, is this for real?” Will asks, incredulous.

 

The compound is extravagant; they drop onto the roof from the ornate surrounding wall and watch the patrol, but it’s unpredictable. Ethan and Will argue in whispers and glares, and Jane is abruptly tired of waiting. 

“I’m going for it,” she says, and Will swears and tries to grab her arm, but she’s already dropping through the hatch into a dimly lit hallway, crouching to peer around the corner. 

It’s incredibly cliched, but she gets grabbed from behind. She has enough time to say, “ _Shit_ ,” before a hand claps over her mouth. 

_“Carter!”_ Ethan barks over the comm. 

She tries to jab an elbow back into her assailant, but they dodge it easily. 

“Stop making a scene before you get us killed,” her attacker hisses. Surprised, Jane stops struggling, and after a moment they let her go. 

_“Agent Carter,_ have you been compromised? _”_

“Aisha?” Jane says, turning around, then brings her gun up when a blonde guy with glasses rounds the corner, followed closely by a guy in a cowboy hat. 

“Whoa,” Glasses says, and puts up both his hands. “Aisha?”

Aisha scrubs her face with one hand, says, “Jane, it’s fine, he’s with me.”

“...wait,” Glasses says. “You know this chick?” 

Aisha rolls her eyes, and Jane says mildly, “Don’t call me a chick,” adjusting her aim. 

Glasses’ eyes widen. “Please not in the dick, I’m sorry, okay? Aisha’s already threatened my dick with a firearm; my nerves are too delicate for this.” Cowboy Hat manages to keep his gun trained on Jane even though he looks like he’s restraining himself from facepalming. 

Jane raises her eyebrows. A second later, Will crashes down from the ceiling and it gets a lot more chaotic after that. 

 

The op is a bust, and they reconvene at the safehouse to yell at each other. 

“Look, clearly we’re after the same objective,” Clay says. 

“If you hadn’t interfered, there wouldn’t _be_ an objective, because it’d be done,” Ethan shoots back. 

Clay laughs incredulously. “Then you don’t know Max. Do you know how many times people have tried to take him out? What do you have on him?”

“Above your security clearance,” Ethan says, just to be an asshole.

Jane and Aisha roll their eyes at each other. Aisha glances to the left, and Jane follows her out onto the small patio, shakes her head when Aisha offers her a cigarette. 

“You want to get out of here?” Aisha asks, and somehow it’s not contrived. 

There’s a loud crash and the shouting ratchets up to eleven; Jane looks away, quirks her mouth and says, “I’d better go check that Ethan hasn’t gotten himself stabbed,” and Aisha shrugs. 

 

They cross paths again in Guanajuato, a lull between missions. Jane feels reckless, follows Aisha to a club, leaving the guys behind. Aisha drags Jane onto the dance floor and sways into her space. Touches her lower back. Jane can’t stop looking at her, and Aisha meets her eyes straight on, glancing at her mouth. 

Jane takes Aisha back to her room, kisses her against the wall outside. It’s brutal, fast, devastating. They make it to the wall on the inside of the room before Jane comes, threading her fingers through Aisha’s hair, comes again before she can catch her breath. Aisha wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand. Bites viciously on Jane’s shoulder while Jane fingers her. 

Jane wakes up in the middle of the night, reaches across the cold sheets; Aisha’s already gone. 

 

She sees Aisha again in Miami, Austin, Tijuana; once every couple months, like she’s orbiting her, like she can’t help it. 

 

It’s a warm night in Merida, sweat drying on her skin, fan sputtering a death rattle in the corner of the bedroom. 

“Is it always going to be like this?” Jane asks softly, face pressed against the pillow, and Aisha stirs behind her.

“Hmm?” Aisha says sleepily.

“Never mind,” Jane says. 

 

Will gives her strange looks until she finally starts sharpening her boot knife around him. 

“Fine, okay, I just—I wanted to know if you were alright,” Will says under his breath, and winces. 

“I—why wouldn’t I be,” Jane asks, and Will gives her a look. 

 

They’re in Santa Cruz when Jane gives up the ghost. She’s tired, the ache radiating through her body. 

“I’m in love with you,” Jane says, resigned. 

Aisha doesn’t visibly move, but her shoulders are stiff. The moment stretches on, thick, suffocating, and Jane tries not to let herself tense with regret. 

Aisha gets up suddenly, walks out to the balcony, lights a cigarette. Jane follows her and leans against the door frame, hesitating. The concrete is cold under her feet.

“Okay,” Aisha says after a moment. 

Jane looks at her in surprise. “Okay?” 

“I don’t—” Aisha stops. “I’m not good at this. I never will be.”

“No,” Jane says, and takes the cigarette from her, stubs it out in the dying potted plant. Jane leans in to kiss her, and Aisha meets her halfway, her hands coming up to grip Jane’s arms painfully. 

Jane wakes up when thunder crashes distantly outside. Aisha’s sprawled out next to her, breathing deeply, and a cool breeze is blowing through the open window.


End file.
